


Just A Thing For New Years

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Years everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Thing For New Years

Habit was warming up to the whole “New Years” thing. When he saw Vinnie making a resolution list, he pulled out a paper for himself. It took him a while to write something other than ‘Find new torture methods’. Once Vinnie explained the list was something you want to be better at, he scribbled ‘Take better care of Vin’. Vinnie awe’d, and Habit put his hand over the paper.  
“This is my list.” He growled.  
“We’re live in Times Square right now, where there’s a little more than a minute ‘till 2016-” Vinnie gasped and sprang out of his seat.  
“Habit, we have to watch the ball drop!” He dragged him to the couch and sat down, hugging his arm with excitement.  
The countdown started, and Vinnie counted along while Habit rolled his eyes.  
“Three, two, one!” The TV blared with the cheer of the crowd and in his excitement, Vinnie smootched Habit. Once the adrenaline wore off he pulled back, mortified with himself.  
“What was that for?” Habit asked, though not as angrily as Vinnie expected.  
“Oh, well you’re supposed to kiss someone special when they say one,” Vinnie stuttered, “I didn’t mean to do that, I was caught in the moment I’m sorry.” He pulled away from Habit and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“It’s tradition!” Habit pulled him back. “It’s after they said one, but I’m sure it’s fine.” He said before kissing Vinnie as enthusiastically as before. “Happy New Years Vin.”


End file.
